There goes my secret!
by Jesse Wales
Summary: It is just another "ordinary" day for Alex Rider. School, homework, and seeing his friends... I mean friend. Suddenly, it is anything but ordinary. Look out and beware for Scorpia. They're out for revenge. Scorpia never forgives, Scorpia never forgets.
1. Abrupt Awakening

AN: Hi everybody. This is my first story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer:

Me: Hey everybody! I'm Anthony Horowitz in the hiz house.

*Real Anthony Horowitz tackles me*

Anthony: No, your not!

Me: Yes, I am.

Anthony: Police, please arrest this imposter.

Me: Okay, I not.

Anthony: Thank you! * Smug look on his face

Me: * Mutter under my breath* Yah, I not an old, British guy.

Anthony: What did you say?

Me: Nothing. * I run*

CHAPTER 1: Abrupt Awakening

_Ring!_

_Ring! Ring!_

_My girl, my girl, she loves me! She hit me all the time. She'll be texting…_

A hand snuck out from under the covers of the bed.

_  
WHAT'S GOING ON RIGHT NOW!

It was a warm spring morning in England. People were milling around. The main character of this story lives on a street Chelsea. Outside a normal looking house, a guy who shouldn't be wearing shorts was jogging. Inside the house, there are two people. One of them is the housekeeper, Jack Starbright. Not Jacqueline or Jackie. Just call her Jack. She is a red-headed, green-eyed young lady. The name of the person the hand belongs to is Alexander John Rider, or better known as Alex Rider. Yes him, the 14 year-old MI6 teenage spy. He's the One, the one of the best spies spying in the business.

Okay back to the story!

And it pressed the snooze button.

_Half hour later:_

Alex!

_Alex!_

_ALEX!_

_ALLLLLLEEEEEEEEXXXXXX! WAAAAAKKKEEEE UUUUPPPPP!_

The hand snaked up her face and started tapping Jack's head.

"What are you doing," said Jack.

"I'm looking for the snooze button," Alex said.

"Get up! School starts in ten minutes!"

Alex literally jumped out of bed, and he flew into the bathroom.

"Alex, food is on the table." Jack said, hearing Alex thump down the stairs.

"I'll just have some toast," he said, grabbing a piece on the way out the door.

He devoured the toast and jumped onto his bike. He speeded through traffic heading to school. He arrived in record time.


	2. School Troubles

Disclaimer: If I was Anthony Horowitz, I wouldn't be a kid writing a story on

Chapter 2: School Troubles

When Alex reached Brookland High, he slammed to a brake and jumped off his bike. He locked it to a bike rack and glanced around. Also, he checked to make sure he had his weapons. He had a two guns strapped to his calf and waist, throwing knives in his shoes, and gadgets from Smithers including a calculator communicator, wired straight to MI6 and SAS.

"Hey Alex, what's up mate?"

Alex looked to see his best and currently his only friend waving at him. He raised a hand in greeting.

"I'm all right. How 'bout you?"

"Fine! Let's get inside before the bell rings!"

_RIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!_

"Never mind."

Both boys ran inside the building. Alex ran into class.

"Ah class, I see Mr. Rider has decided to grace us with his presence!" said Mr. Francis, Alex's homeroom and English teacher.

"Oh look the druggie is here."

"Isn't your gang gonna miss ya?"

These were from the school bully and Alex's personnel tormentor, Jack Collins, and his goons.

"Nah, their too busy having a gang war!" Alex snapped back.

Mr. Francis coughed quite loudly.

"Back to what we were discussing before we were interrupted. There is an assembly this period, and some agents from the FBI will be talking to you on what to do during a hostage situation. I will take attendance and you will line up quietly," said Mr. Francis.

"Kathy Andrew"

"Chris Boyd"

"Alice…"

_Five minutes LATER:_

"Okay, everybody line up."

Alex had the unfortunate chance of being in front of Jake. That is why he kept getting hit by spitballs.

They arrived at the auditorium and got the two rows in the middle. Alex scanned the room looking for quick exit routes, hiding places, and possible sniper positions. After that, he relaxed.

"Okay, students quiet down. Let us welcome Agent Charles, Agent William, and Agent Nicola." Said Mr. Bray, Brookland's principal.

There was a polite applause.

Agent Nicola," We will be telling what you should do if you are ever caught in a hostage situation. First, I…

Alex zoned out. He learned all this at SAS and MI6 training courses.

He felt a foreboding feeling come over him, and the windows exploded…


	3. It's Out

Disclaimer: I am not, repeat not Anthony Horowitz.

Chapter 3: It's Out

Everybody dived to the floor and hid under seats. Alex just jumped to the floor and whipped out the calculator. The FBI agents pulled out their guns. Men in black suits slid, leaped, and dived through the now broken windows. Alex spotted Tom on the floor and motioned for him to come over.

"I'm messaging MI6 right now. Stay calm and do what I say. I want you to keep updating them on what is happening."

"Ok," answered Tom.

One of the men walked forward to the mike. He seemed to be the leader. He had a tattoo of a scorpion on his neck. _Scorpia._

"I am from an organization that I'm sure you never heard of. I will not tell you my real name. My code name is Sal," said Sal.

Agent Charles stepped forward. "What's going on here? What is your organization?"

"None of your business. We're looking for somebody, which is none of your concern. We're here on business," replied Sal.

"It is our concern. Since we are here, we need to protect this school" said Agent Charles.

"Oh that reminds me, I need you to drop your weapons, kick them over here, get on your knees, and put you hands behind your head."

"Why should we?" asked Agent Nicola.

"Because if you don't, we'll shoot this young lady here." He said, pointing at… at. Alex struggled to recall her name. Alice, Annie, oh yah it's Anne. Anne cowered away crying, frightened by the man pointing a gun at her.

The agents did as they were told. Scorpia men ran forward and tied their hands and feet and gagged them.

"As I was saying before we're looking for somebody, by the name of…"


	4. They The People See

Disclaimer: Okay, everybody let's repeat: I do not own Alex Rider, I do not own Alex Rider, and I do not own Alex Rider.

Chapter 4: They the people see

"Alex Rider" said Sal.

Everyone gasped and looked around for him. _No, no, no, no, no, this can't be happening. This is my school. My sanctuary and connection to my normal, un-spy life._ Alex sighed and stood up.

"Oh great, can you please step up here?" said Sal.

"I'll rather not."

"That was not a request."

"Then don't state it like one."

"JUST GET UP HERE!" Sal yelled.

Alex Walked toward the stage, taking his sweet time. He could see Sal was getting impatient, annoyed, and a little angry. _Great, anger can cloud judgment_, Alex thought.

"Yes," he said.

"Hey Rider, why you bring you messed-up drug deals here."

"Tell your _friends_ to go back to the streets."

"So Alex, your former peers don't think highly of you. Now come over here," said Sal.

When Alex got there, Sal whipped out a gun and pointed it at Alex's head. Students screamed and a few teachers gasped.

"Alex, you are now on live camera for the whole the whole world to see. I sure everybody wants to know what's going on. You see here people; Alex Rider is not an ordinary schoolboy. In fact, he is a MI6 teenage sp…"

Alex Rider went into spy mode.


	5. Hostages Of A Kind

Disclaimer:

_Knock Knock_

Who's there?

Anthony Horowitz

Anthony Horowitz who?

Anthony Horowitz, the author who is not me.

Chapter 5: Hostages of a Kind

Alex spun around fast in a roundhouse kick, knocking the gun out of Sal's hand and kicking him in the stomach. While the man was still winded, he clipped him in the jaw. The guy went done with a thud. The sound acted like a signal to the rest of the men. They attacked him one by one, him knocking them out. They got smarter and started to attack in larger groups. He dived and grabbed the gun he knocked out of Sal's hand. He knocked out or shot about half of the men there. One somehow snuck up behind him, disarmed him, and held him still with his hands held uncomfortably behind his back. Sal groaned and started to stand up. He looked dizzy. He started to speak:

"Alex you shouldn't have done that, and your on live TV still. What I was saying before is that Alex Rider is a MI6 teenage spy in Special Operations.

Children and adults alike were gaping at him. Some looked at him with fear, admiration, suspicion, and wariness.

"So you're saying the druggie is a spy."

"Yah right!"

"Please!"

"It's true. He's been trained to be a spy from a very young age without knowing it. Do you know why he's always missing school? Huh?" asked Sal.

Everybody shook their head.

"He trained at a SAS where he was called Cub. He been on seven missions, isn't that right Alex. You heard about some of those millionaires who were locked up because the plots were uncovered. That was this here Alex. Or should I say Agent Rider. How many people have you killed Alex?" asked Sal.

"I'm not saying."

"Tell them."

"No."

"Okay I have a little surprise for you. Bring them in," he ordered the men.

In they dragged two women and a teenage girl. They're arms and feet were taped up and their eyes blindfolded. On of the women were cursing out the men, while the other looked calm and collected. The girl looked frightened but defiant.

"Jack! Mrs. Jones! Sabina! What are you doing with them!" shouted Alex.

The men pulled the blind folds off of them. They blinked at the sudden light and looked around to see where they were. Jack spotted Alex first.

"ALEX! ARE YOU OKAY?" Jack practically screamed.

"I'm fine Jack. Stop screaming please. It hurts my head."

"So I see Alex, you can't keep out of trouble for long, can you?" said Sabina, with a slight smirk on her face.

"Yah, yah, yah, what ever."

"Alex, I'm sorry for what's happening," said Mrs. Jones.

"It just the life of Alex rider. It's alright."

"Sorry for ruining this happy reunion. But let's get back to business. What was I saying before? Oh yah… so Alex tell you class how many people you have killed," said Sal.

"I thought I said no," Alex snapped back.

"Tell them or I'll shoot the girl."

Sabina flinched away and look genuinely scared.

"Okay. I killed 6 to 9, not including henchmen, people who got killed around me and people who killed themselves."

"Also, who were you sent to kill when you joined us and you agreed willingly?"

Alex mumbled something illegible.

"I'm sorry, what was that you said?"

"I said I was sent to kill Mrs. Jones over there."

"Thank you."

Sal looked toward a large, burly man.

"Das please take Agent rider here and tie him up to this chair here.

The man, whose codename apparently was Das, walked and grabbed Alex roughly and threw him down into the seat. He tied him down with some tape. Sal walked up and slapped him hard across the face.

"I'm planning to make your death as painful as I can."

Alex spit in his face. Sal growled and punched Alex in the face.

"You little brat, you'll pay for that."

He punched Alex a few more times in the face. His nose started to gush out blood. He kicked Alex in the stomach and punched his chin and jaw. The students and teachers were gasping with every blow; some even had to look away. But Alex still refused to cry out. Sal walked to a bag and pulled out a bat. He wacked Alex over and over with it until it was covered in blood. Alex then started to cry out. Sabina, Jack, Mrs. Jones, and all the school wanted to look the other direction but couldn't peel their eyes away from the scene in front of them. They stared at him with a mixture of sadness and pain. Finally, Alex fell into the warm comfort of unconsciousness.


	6. Rescue

Disclaimer: Unless I am Anthony Horowitz, then no I DO NOT OWN ALEX RIDER!

Chapter 6: Rescue

Mr. Bray's POV

I couldn't believe it when all these men burst through the windows. They tie up the FBI agents, called for Alex Rider, him walking up and knocking out half of their men, and then the guy named… _Sal_ claims he's a spy. I didn't believe it at first. Then, they dragged in two women and a teenage girl tied up and blindfolded. I recognized Jack Starbright, Alex's guardian, but I didn't know the other two. Alex seemed to know them, he called them Mrs. Jones and Sabrina… no he called her Sabina. Also, they seemed to know what was going on. The Mrs. Jones woman even apologized for what was happening. After that, they threatened to shoot Sabina unless he answered a few questions. He _killed_ 6 to 9 people and almost killed the woman Mrs. Jones.

I saw the men tie up Alex, and the guy Sal punch and kick Alex a few times. I would have stood up and complained if it hadn't been for the guns. Then Sal pulled out a bat and began bashing Alex with it until it was crimson with blood. I felt sick.

All of a sudden, another group of men dressed in army clothing burst in. But they came through the doors this time instead of windows. Gunfire broke out and they were attacking the bad guys, so I figured they were here to help instead of harm. The whole school jumped to the floor. The new men won and carted away the other guys. I think I saw Alex stir and look up.

Alex's POV

I groaned and looked up. I saw a blur of movement and people yelling. I groaned again. I had a splitting headache.

I saw one of the men run toward me. I couldn't make out his face.

"Oh my gosh! Cub is that you? Are you okay?"

Snake's POV

K Unit along with me and a lot of other units burst in through the school's doors. We opened gunfire and quickly disabled the Scorpia men. I looked around for injured people. Everyone seemed okay. Then I looked up onto the stage. I saw a bloody figure taped up to a chair with a bloody bat on the floor next to him. He looked like a teenager, but that couldn't be right. Why would they torture a kid? It must be a small spy for MI6 working undercover as a teacher. Why didn't MI6 tell us they had a teacher spy?

I ran up to the man and saw him lift his head. It was a teenager. I looked closer. The face looked familiar even though it was bleeding in many places. I tried to put a name to the face. Then it dawned on me… Cub!

"Oh my gosh! Cub is that you? Are you okay?" I exclaimed.

He looked at me confused.

"Snake?" he mumbled.

It was Cub.

"Wolf! Eagle! Fox! Come here! It's Cub!" I yelled.

Wolf's POV

"Wolf! Eagle! Fox! Come here! It's Cub!"

I looked up sharply and glanced toward the shout. Up on the stage were Snake and a bloody teenager.

I ran up to him. I saw the rest of my unit run up to.

"Who's this? And where's Cub?" Fox asked.

"This is Cub!" Snake yelled.

"No it's not," Eagle said.

He looked closer at the figure in the chair.

"Oh snap! It is Cub," He said.

"Go get him a stretcher. He needs medical attention immediately," Snake said.

Epilogue

Alex had to spend two weeks in the hospital. When he was discharged he spent a week recuperating at home. Some of his old friendships resurfaced.

This may sound like a happy ending. But there never a end for

_**Alex Rider: MI6 Teenage Spy!**_


	7. Annoyed to Relief

AN: Hello, I have decided to add a new chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex R to the I to the DER

Chapter 7: Annoyed to Relief

2 weeks after the attack: Outside the Rider estate,

"Recently, we have heard about the attack on Brookland High. At first it seemed a random attack, but our sources revealed the reason of the hostage situation. The men were after a local boy named Alex Rider. We heard that he missed school many times and came back with bruises. Some people believed he was caught up in gang wars. Then we find out that the truth is he is the head spy of Military Intelligence sector 5: Special Operations. He has completed about 7 missions. He was loaned to the CIA and worked for the ASIS. He was forced into espionage. And after much pressure he joined and trained with the organization Scorpia, the very people who attacked the school. He later betrayed them and the attack was in fact an attempt at revenge. We are outside the Rider house waiting for someone to come out," said the news reporter for CNN.

Inside the house:

"Alex, I'm going outside to go grocery shopping!"

Jack walked outside to be bombarded with questions and flashes of light.

"When did you learn that…?"

"What do you think…?"

"Why do you…?"

"How do you feel…?"

"Just back off please, I have to go get groceries. Now MOVE!" yelled a very frustrated Jack. She hopped into her car and drove away.

Alex's POV

I heard the phone ring. I went to pick it up.

"Hello."

"Mr. Rider, we'll like to discuss a new location and identity for you and Miss Starbright. How about you come over."

Alex smiled a real smile, one the first to happen in a long time and the first of many to come as Josh Alex Bright.

"Sure. I'll be there in 10 minutes."

And he hung up.


End file.
